


That Boy

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drama, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-02
Updated: 2003-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian talks about the day Justin commits suicide.





	That Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Notes: This idea came from a song by Rooney called “That Girl Has Love”. I suggest listening to the song sometime if you can because it’s really beautiful. It’s on their self titled CD. This takes place somewhere right after Craig kicks Justin out.

* * *

I got the call at work. I was kind of shocked that I got a call to be honest. When Cynthia put Jennifer Taylor through I was expecting her to ream me about the proper way to care for her seventeen-year-old boy. But the last thing I ever thought she’d say were the words she sobbed into my ear. 

Justin was dead. He’d been alone, in the loft, skipped school and slit his wrists right there in the shower. And here I was, acting like I was the most important thing on the planet, in my cushy office and making the lives of the people under me a living hell. And in my loft there was a boy, a seventeen-year-old boy needing more help than I could provide. While I was here he was there and taking his own life.

I think I dropped the phone because when I heard her calling me. The phone was beside me by the legs of the chair. Justin was dead. I hung up and left the office, Cynthia was calling after me but I didn’t respond, I just kept walking. I got in my car and found myself at the hospital and found myself at the morgue. 

I was let in by an orderly at the instruction of Jennifer who was reluctant to let me in, but was blaming herself because her son was lying on a cold slab in a vault here. I was in so much shock I couldn’t speak, or really even notice anyone around me. I hadn’t cried either. I was numb. _He was just seventeen._ He was too young. _He took his own life._

When I got into the room they hadn’t put him away in the vault yet. He was laying there, eyes closed, and skin paler than it usually was. He was covered in a fresh white sheet, his arms tugged underneath hiding the marks he’d made in his own wrists. He looked peaceful and if you can believe it, he looked like he was only sleeping. He kept waiting for him to wake up and make fun of me and taunt me that I was here mourning his passing. But he didn’t move. _He doesn’t know things will never be the same again._

As I watched him, the tears started forcing their way out of my eyes and down my cheeks. I got down on my knees and hugged his limp cold body to my chest and sobbed. _He’ll always be seventeen._

As I walked out I saw the “friends” he’d managed to effect in his short time with us. Just a few days and he’d already managed to worm his way into the hearts of Deb, Vic, Linds, Melanie, Ted, Emmett, Michael and even me. And as I watched them wiping their tears and consoling his mother I realized one thing. _That boy has love._

* * *

**That Girl Has Love by Rooney**   
_I don't know a lot about her_  
But she, she knew a lot about me  
Her family seemed to love her  
If what they say is true  
Her friends all shared the good times  
Man, that girl has love  
That girl has...  
I, I didn't have a clue then  
That a kiss would change my whole life again  
She walked into my room  
When I was all alone  
She told me I would date her from  
September till December  
She doesn't know,  
Things will never be the same again  
She'll always be seventeen  
That girl has love  
She kept all the pain inside  
Now she has got nothing to hide  
At such a young age,  
She took her own life  
Now she's seeing things that come in   
Our dreams at night  
She's a dreamer  
She doesn't know,  
Things will never be the same again  
She'll always be seventeen  
That girl has love  
Love   
That was too real to ever be fake  
That was too strong to ever be forgotten  
That girl has love  
She doesn't know,  
Things will never be the same again  
She'll always be seventeen  
That girl has love 


End file.
